Heart
by trie rake-chan
Summary: "A-apa! Dia bungsu Uchiha? Tidak mungkin.../ Aku tidak mau tou-san, kaa-san!"
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** ¤ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Heart**

Heart bab 1 [EDITED]

Sreett...

Sebuah cipratan air sehabis hujan tadi, kini mengenai baju pemuda yang tengah menuntun sepedanya santai. Celana yang tadinya putih bersih kini bercorak warna coklat karena terkena air tanah.

Wajah pemuda yang tadinya santai kini rahangnya agak menegang karena meredam kekesalan. Wajahnya kini menoleh -menatap sebuah mobil audi R8 putih yang didalamnya terdapat perempuan-perempuan centil yang tengah mengikik ria.

Sedikit digesernya frame kacamata hitam tebalnya untuk lebih melihat siapakah perempuan-perempuan yang pagi-pagi sudah usil mengerjainya.

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun! _Pagi-pagi kok sudah kotor. Apalagi ini masih hari Senin. Kau tidak mencuci baju dan celanamu, ya? Ihh, jorok banget!" ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah muda jijik. Tangan putihnya tampak menutup kedua lubang hidungnya -seakan-akan pemuda di depanbya itu sangatlah bau.

"Kau benar, Saki! Mungkin dia memang tidak pernah mencuci bajunya. Lihat! Celananya saja kumal begitu! Dasar pembawa kuman!" ledek gadis lain yang berambut blonde. Mata _aquamarine_-nya memincing tak suka ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Iya, _Pig! _Kau benar! Mungkin dia tidak punya uang untuk me-_loundry _bajunya! Atau di rumahnya tidak ada air, sehingga tidak sanggup untuk mencuci?" ledek Sakura yang diikuti sebuah tawa cekikikan dari sahabat yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya diam. Kepalanya mulai ia tolehkan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya -meninggalkan para perempuan yang menurutnya menyebalkan tersebut. Tak digubrisnya teriakan-teriakan sang perempuan yang tengah kesal karena perkataannya tak digubris.

Sreett...

"Oops, _sorry, _Sasuke-_kun! _Aku benar-benar tak sengaja!" ucap Sakura yang diakhiri dengan senyuman memuakkan di wajah ayunya.

Lagi-lagi cipratan air itu kembali melekat di celana dan baju Sasuke. Rahangnya kembali mengeras. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Ingin rasanya ia mencaci maki para perempuan menyebalkan tersebut. Tapi, ditahannya mati-matian kekesalan tersebut karena ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan perempuan yang merupakan primadona sekolah.

"Haha, Sasuke-_kun! _Mendingan kau ganti bajumu! Nanti aku tidak suka lagi lho, padamu! Haha, cuihh!" ucap Sakura yang lagi-lagi meledek Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam. Hatinya benar-benar perih -ingin sekali ia melontarkan kata-kata kasar yang sudah terkumpul di kerongkongannya. Seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi kini telah diinjak-injak oleh gadis ingusan yang menurutnya sangat manja itu.

"Awas saja, Haruno!" ucap Sasuke lirih ketika melihat mobil audi R8 putih yang sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

* * *

><p>Krieeet...<p>

Suara pintu yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka lebar. Sontak mata semua siswa-siswi yang tadinya tengah melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing kini tertuju dengan sesosok makhluk yang tengah melangkah masuk menuju tempat duduknya.

Nafas semua siswa-siswi tertahan karena mereka tahu sebentar lagi akan ada kegiatan yang akan dipertontonkan oleh makhluk berjenis pria itu.

Krieett...

Suara kursi digeser -tanda ia sudah duduk di bangkunya. Mata onyxnya yang tertutup kacamata hitam tebalnya kini menatap tak suka kepada gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang bercumbu mesra dengan kekasihnya di hadapannya. 'Merusak pemandangan saja!' batinnya lirih.

Tak sengaja, sebuah mata jade yang hampir sama dengan gadis itu menangkap penglihatan sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kau iri dengan kami, hah?" ucap sang pemuda yang sudah melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang asyiknya bercumbu dengan Garaa -sang kekasih- mendelik tak suka karena Garaa menghentikan ciumannya secara tiba-tiba. Tangan putihnya masih menggantung dikedua sisi leher Garaa. Begitupun duduknya -ia masih setia duduk di pangkuan Garaa.

Meskipun di kelas, sepasang kekasih itu sama sekali tak enggan dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka sama sekali tak malu ketika berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya geli, jijik, maupun ada yang berpikiran hal itu biasa saja.

"Cih, tak pernah aku berpikiran picik seperti itu!" jawab Sasuke datar.

Jade milik Garaa berkilat tajam.

"Benarkah? Kau belum pernah melakukan ini, kan?" ucap Garaa yang kemudian tangannya bergeral menyentuh hal intim yang dimiliki Sakura.

"Ahhh..." desah Sakura ketika payudaranya dipijat pelan oleh Garaa.

Sasuke hanya biasa saja. Tak ada raut wajah terkejut ataupun memerah di wajahnya. Reaksi Sasuke benar-benar tak terpikirkan oleh Garaa.

'Cih, Sabaku! Memang kau pikir aku belum mahir melakukan semua itu! Dadar bodoh!' batinnya lirih yang menimbulkan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Murahan!" ucap Sasuke lirih yang kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli yang tengah menatapnya geram. Semua murid yang mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke membeliakkan matanya seketika. 'Berani sekali si cupu itu!' bisik-bisik sebagian murid yang mendengarnya.

"Sialan! Lepas Garaa! Aku mau buat perhitungan dengannya!" ucap Sakura penuh tekanan. Dirinya yang seorang primadona begitu emosi ketika Sasuke -sang pemuda cupu- berani mengucapkan satu hal yang melukai harga dirinya.

"Tidak usah, Saki! Biarkan saja dia!" ucap Garaa yang mendesah pelan. Tapi, ia tak seikitpun beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menyusul Sakura-nya. Ia berpikir dan yakin bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja walaupun ia tak ada disampingnya.

"Dasar, Haruno!" ucapnya pelan.

Semua siswa-siswi yang melihat hal tersebut tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mereka semua ingin sekali melihat pertengkaran yang akan dilakukan Sakura -sebut saja mem-_bully_ seorang Sasuke. Tapi, sebuah suara berat sukses menghentikan aksi mereka yang mulai mendekati pintu.

"Sekali kalian keluar dari garis pintu itu! Kalian semua akan menjadi bulananku di sekolah ini!" ucap suara berat yang tak lain adalah suara dari pangeran KHS itu -Garaa.

Mereka yang mendapatkan ultimatum langsung dari Garaa tak berani berkutik dan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

* * *

><p>Braakk...<p>

Pintu atap dibanting keras. Tetapi, hal itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi keberadaan sang pemuda yang sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu berdiri di pagar pembatas pagar. Suara derap langkah kaki kasar mulai terdengar di telinga sang pemuda -Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, heh! Cepat tarik kembali kata-katamu itu! Dasar cupu!" erang Sakura mendorong kasar bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu akhirnya menghadap Sakura lurus.

Wajahnya yang datar kini maju mendekati wajah Sakura yang tampak memerah karena marah. Sakura yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Sasuke dapat merasakan deru nafas Sasuke di mukanya. Emeraldnya menyusup masuk -memperhatikan onyx tajam yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata tebal yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Kau murahan, Haruno!" desis Sasuke tajam, kejam, dan dingin.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ¤ Masashi Kishimoto**

**Heart**

Heart bab 2

DEG

"Apa katamu? Aku murahan?" teriak Sakura di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapat teriakan keras dari Sakura hanya mendengus pelan dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura.

"Hn. Kau mu-ra-han, nona Haruno!" kata Sasuke yang kini berbalik membelakangi Sakura -menghadap hamparan kota yang terlihat dari atap sekolah yang dipijakinya.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu itu, cupu? Berani sekali kau sekarang denganku, hah!" timpal Sakura yang mendorong kasar bahu Sasuke untuk memaksanya menghadap ke arahnya.

"Buat apa? Toh, itu semua benar, kan?" kata Sasuke datar dengan wajah tenang yang selama ini dimilikinya.

Selama setahun ini sejak ia sekelas dengan Sakura, Sasuke cukup sabar. Sudah banyak puluhan bahkan ratusan _bully_-an yang dilakukan gadis dihadapannya ini kepadanya. Selama itu, ia tak pernah melawan ataupun memberontak. Tapi kali ini, kesabarannya sudah habis.

Seorang Uchiha yang dulunya selalu dipuja bahkan dihormati kini diinjak-injak harga dirinya oleh gadis ingusan yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan.

Andai gadis itu tahu kalau dia seorang Uchiha, pasti perempuan itu tak akan berani mem_bully_-nya. Dirinya yakin, jika ia menunjukkan identitasnya, gadis dihadapannya ini pasti akan mengejar-ngejar dirinya dengan mata yang berseri-seri ria seperti ia melihat pangeran berkuda putihnya.

'Cih, mudah ditebak!' pikirnya sombong.

Sasuke -sang Uchiha bungsu- terpaksa menyamarkan identitasnya karena ingin hidup tenang. Tapi nyatanya, rencananya sia-sia. Bukan kehidupan tenang yang ia dapatkan melainkan suatu hal yang korban-korbannya dulu pernah rasakan.

Ya, pem_bully_-an.

Dulu, waktu dia duduk di bangku SMP, ia menjadi orang yang populer di kalangan remaja seusianya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan auranya yang memikat membuat ia menjadi pangeran sekolahnya dulu. Hampir setiap hari, ia dikerubungi dan mendapatkan hadiah yang menurutnya menjijikkan dari para fansnya yang mayoritas perempuan itu. Setiap ia melangkah, ia sama sekali tak mendapat kebebasan.

Tak si rumah.

Tak di sekolah.

Semuanya sama.

Ia ingin sekali menghirup udara kebebasan. Dan pernah terlintas ia ingin menjadikan dirinya seperti ini. Ya, semuanya sudah terkabul. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia harus berusaha lagi tuk bersabar.

Lulus SMP, ia mulai pindah bersama orang tuanya. Karena tuntutan kerja sang ayah yang bekerja sebagai seorang dokter dan harus dipindahtugaskan ke luar kota, akhirnya ia terpaksa harus ikut karena ia tak mungkin tinggal di kota Amegakure yang ia yakini ia tidak mempunyai sanak saudara disana.

Ya, dia dulu tinggal di Amegakure dan sekarang ia menetap tetap di Konoha.

Dulu, ia suka sekali mem_bully_ orang-orang yang menurutnya mengganggu dan penakut. Melihat ketakutan yang dipancarkan dari wajah orang-orang yang di_bully-_nya itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

Bersama Naruto -sahabat dari kecilnya, ia melakukannya dengan senang hati. Sahabatnya itu begitu sama dengan dirinya. Hanya berawal dari keluarga, mereka menjadi badungan seperti itu.

Tapi, Sasuke pernah berpikir. Mungkin ini semua adalah karma. Dulu perbuatan yang dilakukannya kini dilakukan oleh Sakura. Dirinya kini merasakan apa yang dirasakan korban-korbanya.

'Ternyata tidak mengenakkan,' begitulah pikirnya.

Dan sekarang, ia tidak akan menuruti semua perkataan yang dikatakan oleh gadis di depannya itu.

"Dengar ya, cupu! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja karena hal ini! Akan kupastikan kau akan menyembah -memohon kepadaku karena perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan itu!" desis Sakura yang tengah mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke kuat.

"Buktikan, kalau kau bisa!" timpal Sasuke lirih sambil menatap intens emerald Sakura.

Dengan seringai yang dulu selalu ditunjukkannya, kini ia memunculkannya kembali di hadapan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Cih!" umpat Sakura kasar dan melepaskan genggaman kasarnya pada kerah Sasuke. Sakura begitu muak dengan culun yang satu itu! Berani sekali dia sekarang!

"Awas ya, cupu!" teriak Sakura yang mendorong bahu Sasuke kasar sampai-sampai Sasukrme berhasil menggeser kakinya mundur beberapa langkah.

Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya dengan bantingan pintu kasar. Dirinya kemudian mendecih pelan.

'Haruno! Cih!'

* * *

><p>Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya dalam tenang. Beberapa pandangan, menusuknya tajam. Berbagai pandangan 'berani sekali kau ini!' juga ia dapatkan hampir di penjuru penghuni kelas XII A itu.<p>

Ketika akan duduk di bangkunya, sebuah kaki tiba-tiba menjulang di hadapannya. Untung dengan sigap ia bisa menghindarinya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia sudah jatuh terjerembab di lantai yang dipijakinya itu. Sedikit melirik, ternyata Sang Pangeran KHS-lah yang telah melakukannya. Disampingnya, sang primadona tengah menyeringai licik.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, ia akhirnya melangkahi kaki tersebut dan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursinya.

Sebentar lagi, guru ter_killer _di sekolahnya akan masuk. Ia tak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan dua makhluk di hadapannya. Bisa-bisa, urusannya semakin runyam.

"Ohayou..."

Tiba-tiba pintu terjeblak lebar. Menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang sudah terkenal sejak dulunya di sekolah itu karena kekejamannya -bukan kejam lebih tepatnya guru galak plus sangar.

"Ohayou, _sensei!_" ucap mereka serempak.

Tubuh-tubuh yang tadinya rileks kini terlihat menegang karena gugup. Suara-suara kecil yang tadi berbaur menjadi satu kini hilang tak berbekas.

"Kumpulkan tugas yang kemarin! Sasuke, ambil buku mereka semua!" kata sang _sensei _-Orochimaru- selaku guru matematika ter_killer _mereka.

Sasuke yang merupakan asisten Orochimaru a.k.a murid kesayangannya pun bangkit berdiri. Diambilnya satu per satu buku yang telah berisikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan Orochimaru-sensei.

Ketika akan mengambil buku Sakura. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan buku tugasnya di dekat kakinya. Sontak perlakuan Sakura membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras.

"Ambil, cupu!" ucap Sakura santai.

Lama Sasuke berdiri. Sang guru pun sudah memanggilnya -tanda tak sabar karena menunggu Sasuke yang tak kunjung memberikan buku-buku tugas murid-muridnya.

Dengan setengah hati, Sasuke akhirnya menunduk -mengambil buku Sakura.

"Ingat, cupu! Kau akan lebih menunduk dan mencium kakiku lain kali. Ini belum seberapa!" bisik Sakura diiringi seringai dari Garaa yang sudah duduk di samping jendela -tempat yang sebelumnya ditempati Sakura.

" Kita lihat saja nanti, Haruno! Siapa yang akan mencium kaki siapa? Aku atau kau!" timpal Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik menuju meja Orochimaru-_sensei._

Sakura sedikit meringis dan kemudian menyeringai kecil.

'Menarik,' pikirnya.

Dan dengan hal itulah, kini bendera perang mereka kibarkan berdua.

**TBC**

**Saki_ Ini udah lanjut. Tapi kalau masalah panjang, aku nggak bisa . gomene..**

**Rara_ ini udah lanjut XD**

**NN_yah, mau gimana lagi. Itu udah menjadi bagian alurnya. Hehe**

**Laler_bzzzt! Bzbzbzbt... XD**

**Nggak tahu bahasa kamu aku.. hhh**

**UchiHaruno Misaki_Ini udah lanjut. JFY kapan ya? Udah aku buat sih, tinggal publish. Doain aja ya biar bisa update JFY. Hehe. **

**Ok. Terima kasih atas revieuw, fav, dan follow kalian. Maaf kalau ceritaku kurang memuaskan.**

**Sign, **

**Trie rake-chan :D**


End file.
